1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component, a manufacturing method of the same and a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical component having microstructures and reflecting members, a manufacturing method of the same and a backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a portion of a brightness enhancement film disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,149. Referring to FIG. 1, there is a plurality of reflecting members 13′ on a light entrance surface 12′ of a brightness enhancement film 1′. After a first light L1, a second light L2 and a third light L3 are incident upon the light entrance surface 12′ of the brightness enhancement film 1′, the first light L1 is refracted toward a front of the brightness enhancement film 1′, the second light L2 is reflected from the reflecting member 13′, and the third light L3 is reflected from the reflecting member 13′ or a prism member 11′. The reflected second light L2 and the reflected third light L3 are again reflected by a reflecting plate (not shown) that is positioned under the brightness enhancement film 1′ so that the second light L2 and the third light L3 are recycled.
Because the arrangement of the reflecting members 13′, the lights incident upon the light entrance surface are less tend to be refracted toward the edges of the brightness enhancement film; hence, a user perceives higher luminance while observing in front of the brightness enhancement film 1′.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,149, it is defined that the width of the reflecting member 13′ is less than or equal to two-thirds of a distance of adjacent prism members 11′, but it is not defined for a distance and a thickness of the reflecting members 13′ so that those skilled in the art cannot further improve the design according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,149. In addition, because the prism members 11′ are arranged parallel to each other on the brightness enhancement film 1′, and a plurality of pixel electrodes are also arranged parallel to each other on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, it is easy to cause a visible moire pattern.
Therefore, it is an issue for those skilled in the art to solve the foregoing problem.